Criminal Bases
Overview In Jailbreak, the Criminal Bases are the central locations of where escaped prisoners (criminals) can hang out, grab weapons, and change out of their Prison Jumpsuit (unless they own the BOSS Gamepass, in which case it will be automatically removed as the criminal exits the prison). Inside the criminal bases, there are clothes racks for criminals to remove their prison jumpsuits if they have not already, grab some weaponry, and drive out with a Camaro or (if in the Volcano Criminal Base), a Lamborghini, and if the player has the Crime BOSS Gamepass, they can pick up the Wraith and the respective gear from either one of the criminal bases. As of an update, BOSS Gamepass gear now spawns in both criminal bases as well. In the Volcano base, it spawns on the wall near the exit tunnel. In the city base, it spawns in the side area aside from the main garage area. City Criminal Base = The City Criminal Base, also known as Cargo Criminal Base is located in the City. Overview Seeming like a regular shipping yard, there are many buildings that criminals are able to hide in all throughout this base. Some props include numerous empty shipping containers, along with several closed ones. There are currently two buildings. The main building having two rooms: one containing a pistol and a shotgun displayed on the tables, a prison jumpsuit clothes rack where prisoners can change out of their jumpsuit, and a ladder leading up to the roof; another having the Boss Attire on the wall, along with a few armchairs, a vending machine, and another shotgun laying on the floor. While that, the storage room consists of wooden crates. The base also consists a Camaro spawn and a Wraith spawn between the shipping containers and the building. The City Criminal Base is near the center of activity, as so it is a well-known destination for players. There is a direct parachute route from the Jewelry Store to the base, making it the most commonplace for criminals to collect their cash from the store. The base is active from time to time, thus criminals always keep an eye since the base is a hop spot for the Police. The base is not a safe house for criminals, as the police can enter inside with ease. On a crate behind the Camaro spawn, the "Dooglefox Was Here" easter egg is present, but only faintly. Gallery B0931fc50f7dcf24233f6b60f078dfb8.jpg|''An entire view of the City Base with the city in the background'' F405d67cc5b58efc94a0ef27a78cd770.jpg|''The main room of the City Base'' 0a4955c2d072c8943b8d1aaae247e0b7.jpg|''The Boss feature room (next to the main room)'' 33542f85f497c672aae3c4b3dc0b17f7.jpg|''The storage room (behind the main room)'' 9caa535fb1d8ec350857ca37ba4400d5.jpg|''The view of the storage room from the opposite side'' 70bf31ecfb1d6980c04ba7c1637ed282.jpg|''A view of the containers (left of the main room)'' 2c455fbdb01cff5215f0431ff4ebf242.png|"Dogglefox Was Here" Easter Egg City Criminal Base Cargo Plane collector.png|The briefcases where criminals deliver it after robbing the Cargo Plane. Trivia * In the City Criminal Base, a shotgun and pistol used to be next to the Camaro spawn near the shipping containers. * Players can rope criminals directly into the Criminal Outpost/Shipping Yard through the opening in the roof, ensuring safety. * In the 2019 Winter Update, a few crates were added in the center of the Criminal Base. This is where criminals leave their crates that they've gotten from robbing the Cargo Plane. |-| Volcano Criminal Base = The Volcano Criminal Base (also referred as the Secret Criminal Base or the Mountain Criminal Base) is located near the Town. Overview The base is easy to miss for new players, as there is nothing to point out its existence except for a faint dirt trail. It has a circular garage with hanging shipping containers, chairs, and vending machines. At the center of the garage is a pool of deadly magma that can be accessed by a pit on the top of the mountain the base is in. The lava from inside the base cannot be entered due to glass walls. The garage extends into a tunnel lit primarily by lamps hanging from wooden beams with a giant red sign saying "EXIT". In the tunnel contains a Prison jumpsuit clothes rack and two tables with two Shotguns and two Pistols on each table. The base also consists of a Camaro spawn, a Wraith spawn, and a Lamborghini spawn. Above the Lamborghini spawn, there are Dinosaur Bones Easter eggs. With the Rocket Fuel Update, players can use their car to ramp into the base, using the same way they would exit (through the tunnel). There is also a main entrance to the further right, players only need to walk or drive into to get inside the base. Unlike the City Criminal Base, the police cannot open the main entrance's gate unless a criminal opens it - this can be avoided simply by walking between the gaps of the gate. During the 2B Update, the volcano housed inside the criminal base erupted, resulting in the destruction and redesign of the city. This event was broadcasted live across all servers, and could be replayed in VIP servers for a handful of days after the initial event. In the aftermath, red smoke is leading from the volcano to the city. Underneath the volcano base is the Evil Lair base, added in the 2018 Winter Update, which is only accessible by level 20 criminals in Season 1, level 5 criminals in Season 2 and level 10 criminals in Season 3 and 4. It formerly contained the Torpedo car, a Camaro and a 3D holograph which shows the locations of everyone in the server. The Evil Lair currently contains the Camaro, replacing the Torpedo and R8, which can be bought by criminal level 30 players with $200,000 formerly. The hologram displays all the locations and players in-game, marking robbable locations as green buildings, criminals and prisoners as red spinning cubes with their bounty below their name in red, and police officers as white cubes with their names above it in white. Gallery VBO.png|''An outside view of the entire Volcano Base'' Volcano Base Entrance.jpg|''An outside view of the entrance and the gate'' VBI.jpg|''An inside view of the entrance and the gate'' VolcanoExit.png|''An outside view of the Volcano Base exit passageway'' VBB.jpg|''The Rolls Royce spawn, and the Boss features'' VBC.jpg|''The Camaro spawn'' VBFC.jpg|''The Museum Collector located near the Base and Evil Lair entrance'' VBMC.png|''The Museum Collector near the exit and the Camaro spawn'' VBEL.jpg|''The entrance to the Evil Lair'' Trivia * The Volcano Criminal Base was added in the update following the public release of Jailbreak. * In the city criminal base, there used to be an old shotgun mesh on the floor. If you pick the old mesh up, you will receive the new mesh. As of now, the old mesh has been replaced with the new one. * When jumping into the lava pit at the Volcano Criminal Base, due to fall damage and the fact that the lava decreases the health bar, you will likely die instantly if entering it ** This can be avoided by parachuting into the lava and not moving while being on the lava. * In the Museum Update, the Volcano Base received two collectors who collect your loot once you're finished robbing the Museum. ** According to a Roblox toy, these collectors are labeled "Unkempt Collector" (male) and "Kempt Collector" (female). * In the Weapons/Items Update, one of the Camaro spawns in Volcano Criminal Base had been replaced by a Wraith, along with BOSS gear. * In the 2B Visits Update, the volcano of the base erupted. * As of the 2018 Winter Update, there is now an evil lair base below the volcano criminal base which can be unlocked by reaching level 20 on the Criminal team in Season 1, level 5 on the Criminal team in Season 2 and level 10 in subsequent seasons. * As of the February 6, 2020, Miscellaneous Update, there is an easter egg at the Volcano Criminal Base, where if a player touches the Volcano, it'll erupt and a sound effect of Darth Vader yelling "no" will play. __FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Criminal Category:Bases Category:Buildings Category:Major Locations